Problem: To get to school each morning, Christopher takes a scooter 10.32 miles and a train 6.78 miles. In total, the journey takes 23.2 minutes. How many miles is Christopher's journey in total?
Solution: To find the total distance Christopher travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on scooter + distance on train = total distance. ${1}$ ${0}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ Christopher travels 17.1 miles in total.